Jealous
by Mermes
Summary: Guilt flooded her. She liked Merlin, he was very sweet in her opinion, but he had something that Morgana wanted more than anything. He had Arthur, his Arthur. One-shot, slight ArMor.


**This was written for subtleobsession from tumblr. I hope you like it!**

**My first time writing Morgana, it was fun. Good!Morgana was amazing :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Jealous  
**

A quiet laugh echoed in the corridors of Camelot's castle, quickly followed by a shushing sound and more laughs.

Morgana's jaw clenched as she heard them, her bright green eyes fixed on the mirror before her but not looking at her reflection. Her lips pressed into a thin, scarlet line as she took a deep breath.

There they were again.

Merlin and his Arthur.

Her heart gave a small, painful tug when she thought of the young Prince. Before she could stop herself, a vision of his golden locks, bright blue eyes and cocky smile popped into her mind.

More laughs could be heard.

Slamming her hairbrush on the dresser she stood up and made her way towards the door with a few long strides. She opened it, dreading what her eyes were about to behold.

And there he was, Arthur Pendragon in all of his glory, shamelessly snogging his manservant.

"Could you two be a bit more discreet?" she snapped.

The men jumped, startled, and turned to look at her, one looking rather sheepish and the other's cheeks brighter than a tomato.

"Er... Sorry, my Lady," muttered Merlin.

She looked at him rather coldly and he shrunk back. Guilt flooded her. She liked Merlin, he was very sweet, in her opinion, but he had something that Morgana wanted more than anything.

He had Arthur, his Arthur.

"Feeling cranky, are we, Morgana?" Teased the Prince, flashing his usual arrogant smile.

She glared at him. "Just go to your chambers."

And they did so, still letting out the occasional laugh.

She went back to her room and sat on her bed, her hands balled into fists._ 'It's not fair,'_ she thought. _'Why him and not me?'_

She had never felt so jealous.

For most of her life, she had been near Arthur. They'd played, fought, argued and grown up together. And he'd cast her aside for a _man_, no less.

She lay down on the bed, thinking about happier times that had past and would never return.

* * *

"Ha!"

Twelve-year-old Morgana couldn't suppress her glee as she pointed her sword at young Arthur, who'd just been knocked down to the floor by none other than her.

She'd just beaten Arthur in a sword fight.

"WHAT?" Arthur's look of surprise quickly turned into one of horror as he realized what had happened.

He'd been beaten by a girl, and Morgana at that.

"Well done, Morgana!" King Uther began to clap, as did the other members of the court who'd watched Arthur's training.

Arthur stood up, brushing the dirt off his chain mail and looking as though he'd like nothing more than run Morgana through with his sword.

She gave him a smug look and a raised eyebrow.

Boys could be such sore losers, she really didn't understand why the maids gushed about them so often.

* * *

What was _wrong_ with her?

She shouldn't be outside in the horrible summer heat.

She shouldn't be watching Arthur's training.

She shouldn't be looking at Arthur.

She was losing her mind, definitely. The sun was messing with her capacity for coherent thought.

Because she shouldn't be looking at Arthur Pendragon not wearing a shirt, fighting with a sword and sweating. She shouldn't be looking at his muscles.

_'Don't look, don't look, don't look.'_

But she couldn't help it. Her teenage hormones were overpowering her usual ladylike behavior.

She swallowed as her eyes came to rest on the Prince's chest, which was glistening with sweat. As she'd realized quite suddenly the previous month, Arthur Pendragon was handsome, very much so.

_'Don't. Look.'_

Not being able to take it anymore, she abruptly stood up and made her way back to the castle, trying to calm down her frantically-beating heart.

She most definitely did _not_ have a crush on Arthur.

* * *

She would forever regret not knocking before entering Arthur's chambers that night. She barged in without pausing to think about the possible consequences.

"Arthur, where's my hairbrush? If this is your idea of a practical jo-"

She stopped short, gaping.

Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur and _Merlin_.

On a _bed_.

_Snogging_.

The men broke apart, panting.

An awkward silence ensued, Morgana being too shocked to speak.

"We're together, if that's what you're wondering," said Arthur simply, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

And Morgana nodded slowly and left the room, trying to ignore the jealousy that was taking hold of her.

* * *

Now, as she lay on her bed, she realized something:

She wasn't jealous of Merlin because he had Arthur, she was jealous because he had _someone_.

Someone who would always be at his side.

Someone who he could confide in.

Someone to comfort him.

Someone to make him laugh and smile.

Morgana, who'd felt very lonely since her father's death, wanted that, too.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
